I Hate Boys
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Tori and Jade have been good friends for a while now. Tori is confused and upset: she doesn't like boys. Jade has now a new boyfriend, someone Tori doesn't who is. What happens when Tori starts getting bugged by Jade's new relationship? GIRL x GIRL (Don't like don't read). Pairing: Jori / Tori's POV / It's my first Victorious Fanfic guys, give me some support :D / T for later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! Well, this is my first Victorious fanfic so take it easy on me… pretty please? Oh well, I haven't post a fanfic since October last year I think or something like that. I used to write Harry Potter stories which I never finished, I wrote them in Spanish. I truly hope I don't stop writing this one._

_Oh, another thing I consider __**IMPORTANT**__: I'm not exactly a Victorious fan, __**I saw some of the episodes**__and I was bored, searched for fanfics and yeah, I got catched on. I plan on watching the whole show in English (I watched the episodes in Spanish, I'm from Latin America) so I'm not THAT lost. But I think, since __**I have read LOTS of fanfics I can of get what's everybody's personalities likes**__… more or less. Okay with that said, let's start (:_  
_**WARNING:**_** Includes femlash. Meaning girl x girl. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I'll ask you to leave, not because I don't like you just because it's for the best of both of us… now if you feel curious feel free to read :D**

**Disclaimer:** **Isn't dumb that we have to write this stuff? Like who came up with it for starters?**

Boys are totally idiots. They are.

They are so immature and so annoying, I just can't stand them!

Okay, okay, okay, it wasn't always like that, I mean I had a couple of boyfriends before, yeah, but now… It's kinda weird to explain.

I looked at my side. Jade is writing down everything the teacher is saying, I'm not really paying attention at all.

She and I have become pretty good friends over the last weeks. Okay, we aren't the closest but almost I can tell.

I looked around: boys. I stared at their hair. Most of them are all messy, I guess that's the boy's trend now a days. Playing guitar, skateboarding, making out with girls, partying and have messy hair.

I tried to catch something on them that I may like but no, just no.

I've been having this little "problem" for a while now… It's actually pretty stupid but, I just CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH! Like, for more I look at boys and stare at them in the hallways (not like a creep, don't get me wrong) it just won't work and it's getting me worried! Of course I haven't told anyone about this yet because, come on they're just laugh.

I heard Jade chuckled. I glance at her and she was typing on her phone for like the tenth time this class. What's with the freaking texts?!

She finished texting, then glanced at me, lift her eyebrows in a friendly way and went back to her notebook.

I wonder who is she texting. Definitely not Beck they broke up like two months ago. Maybe a friend she made on winter break… Yeah that's actually a good possibility, this all texting thingy started back then.

The bell finally rang.

"What's your next class?" Jade asked.

"You know that already, singing, we go there every Wednesday together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well sorry I'm distracted" she excused herself.

"I notice…" I replied.

"Woah, why the bad mood?" She asked while we walked through the corridors.

"I'm not in a bad mood; you're in an extremely good one though"

She chuckled. Ninth time this week. It's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on in her phone.

"Maybe"

The day went through, it wasn't as boring as always, but I was so happy when the last bell rang.

I arrived home along with Trina. Oh Trina, sometimes you can be seriously annoying.

I laid on my bed, switched on my laptop and just logged into The Slap, nothing really interesting…until I saw that ONE status.

So Jade was now in a relationship… She had a boyfriend and I knew nothing about it! How couldn't she tell me anything? I mean, I thought we were getting along very well, I guess it's not like that. Ouchie?

I felt anger, jealously and sadness all at the same time. Anger because she didn't told me a thing, jealously because she can actually have crushes and boyfriends, and sadness because that little time Jade used to spend with me would be totally filled with her new boyfriend.

I really, really, really don't like boys, you know what, the feeling is more than that, I hate boys!

_Well I hope you liked that and let me know if you would like me to keep writing this story (: I can assure you I won't quit this time since is stuff that happened/is happening to me, so I won't have any writer's block haha. I know it doesn't tell too much about the whole story, but I do like how it came out :D_

_**Maybe leave me a little review? **__I haven't eaten for like two days… FEED ME WITH REVIEWS! :D (Yes, I'm your wri-pet now)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is NOT how I wanted to update… I mean, in such a long period of time, that's it. Definitely not the best first impression… *sigh* so, sowwy guys, I just… It's a BAD week, a BAD week, a BAD month. I hope by the weekend this awful and depressing mood I'm in. Hopefully you'll forgive me (: I have a little more to say (write, whatever) at the bottom, don't read it if you don't feel like it though, it's just a lot of weird stuff writters like to write… This are the excuses, down below are the spoilers for the next chapter… **_(Tell me if black and italic it's too much for your eyes haha, I mean if it's difficult to read :P)

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own blah, blah, blah, blah. You seriously keep on reading this? Don't, it's full of bad copy and paste stuff that's supposed to make you laugh… BUDDIN! (No? Okay…)**

Tori didn't sleep well. She spent all the night thinking about who this new guy was. It was driving her insane; the worst was she didn't have a tiny clue. She hasn't seen Jade hanging out with many boys, but now she thought about it, Jade could be hiding it… Was it one of her ex-boyfriends? No, Jade and she didn't share those likes. Uh may be…

"Are you mad at me or something? Come on, answer me already!" Jade's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"Are you mad at me?" Jade asked again.

"Why, no"

"Then, why haven't you talked to me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just zoned out" Tori answered and lied on the desk.

"Zone in, then!" Jade ordered.

That was pretty much all they talked (even though they shouldn't) in Sikowits class.

When the class finished, Tori headed to the bathroom. She was so sleepy.

"Hey Tori!" she heard a high pitched and energetic voice from behind her.

She lift her head from the sink and saw Cat.

"Hey" Tori said.

"Are you okay? You seem tired" Cat said standing by Tori's side.

"Yeah" the half-Latina girl said with a fake-energetic voice.

"You're tired then?" The redheaded girl asked confused.

"Why, no, I mean everything is fine" Tori smiled.

"Kay, kay… Anyways, Jade is looking for you"

"She is?" Tori asked a bit shocked.

Yes, Jade and her were friends, but Jade have never actually 'looked for her' in school. What is more, they haven't even called to each other phone's yet!

"Where's she?" Tori asked.

"In her locker"

"And… why did she sent you instead of her coming?"

Cat shrugged.

"Okay… I'll go in a minute" Tori frowned.

Cat walked outside while singing a song Tori had never listened to before. The tanned girl washed and dried her face and then headed to Jade's locker.

"Hi Jade" Tori said softly.

Jade looked up from her phone and smiled.

'Weird' Tori thought.

"Hey Vega"

"So you were looking for me?" Tori asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhu" Jade said before going back to her pear-phone.

"Okay… Tell me when you're done then" Tori said and started heading to her next class.

"Wait, wait" Jade said grabbing the tanned girl's arm.

Tori smiled and chuckled a bit.

"So, what's up?"

Tori hoped Jade will tell her who he's new boyfriend was… Jade, new boyfriend. New boyfriend. Jade. Jade West. Boyfriend. New. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.

JADE'S NEW FREAKING BOYFRIEND!

"Well… I- I kind of, well you know I met this guy and he's pretty cool, we hanged out a couple of times…"

Tori didn't hear the rest. It felt like Jade was preparing a little 'mattress' by saying all this stuff, and Tori didn't have a good feeling.

"And… we're dating" Jade's words brought Tori, once again, back to Earth.

"What?" The half-Latin girl asked totally confused.

"You won't make me repeat all that again, would you Vega?" Jade asked in her usual annoyed tone.

What did Tori missed? Tori wasn't confused… She was beyond confused!

First, why would Jade West take the time to explain all this to HER, Tori Vega? Second, why wouldn't she just tell her, spit it out like she usually does and instead making this entire monologue. Third, how long have been they dating? Fourth, WHO was she dating? And fifth, WHY DID SHE FEEL SO ANGRY ABOUT IT!?

Because she was ANGRY. Not jealous. Definitely not jealous.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Now, who is it?" Tori asked with that typical high pitched tone teenagers always use to tease their friends.

"Oh, don't start acting like Cat, please?" Jade said annoyed but smirked and slyly blushed.

"Aww! You're blushing!" Tori yelped.

"Vega! Shut it!" The pale girl hissed.

Tori chuckled.

"Okay, okay bad girl, now tell me, who's he?"

Jade sighed and lied herself on a locker next to hers.

"Well… I really hope you don't get mad or anything…" Jade murmured.

"Why would I?"

Tori bit her tongue. She was mad. Heck no, she was angry, so freaking angry she thought she would make her tongue bleed.

The goth girl staid in silence staring at her shoes.

"Jade?" Tori asked a bit worried.

Seriously now, what was the big deal with all this?

"Uhm… you kinda know this guy" Jade finally said.

Tori was sure her face was PRICELESS. At the very, very, very, VERY first seconds, she thought it was Andre. Why not? He had a crush on her, right? Okay, it wasn't exactly the big thing since he moved on almost instantly. Then she thought about Beck, but quickly remembered he told her he was 'seeing' someone. Andre, Beck discarded all that in a matter of seconds.

"And may also had have a thing with him…" Jade added still not looking at her friend.

"Danny?" Tori asked.

Who else could it be? Jade and she didn't know anybody else… Except maybe Beck's friend, but come on! Come on!

"Heck no!" Jade shouted making some students stare at her oddly "There's nothing to see, keep walking!"

"So…?" Tori encouraged her friend to continue.

"Well, he said he knew you and you date for a couple of months, and I felt bad about being with him because…" Jade paused for a few seconds "I'm not THAT mean. I didn't want to date someone you dated!"

Tori stared at her, only blinking and breathing, but no moving a muscle.

"It was like that until he said you had dumped him… and-"

Everything clicked.

"I can't believe you're dating that!" Tori exclaimed.

More students turned their heads towards them and started whispering to their friends.

"Mind your own business and get a life!" Tori yelled.

"Woah, he warned me about this" Jade said in a low voice.

" 'Bout what?" The half-Latin girl asked.

"Your temper" Jade simply answered, then shut her locker and started walking to her class.

Seconds later the bell rang, leaving a confused and angry Tori Vega in the middle of the hall.

**000000000000000000000000000**

_**I'm gonna leave it there (:**_

_**Yeah I laid 'bout the spoilers… :O I'm such a bad person!**_

_**Anyways, leaving my weird and depressing 'non-sence of humor' humor, thank you so much for the reviews! (: I missed them so much haha (I used to write Harry Potter stuff, remember? :P). **_

_**How about you leave me some more of those wonderful reviews of yours O:) Reviews for this weird lil' girl who has a test tomorrow and hasn't study for it yet and it's 10:32 p.m and it's still wearing her school uniform? Hmm? :D**_

_**(Review, I replay with two beautiful Spanish words, promise)**_


End file.
